The Very Secret Diaries of Hogwarts and the SS
by JoelGemini
Summary: Rated PG13 - for drug references Inspired by Cassandra Claire's Secret Diaries, comes more Very Secret Diaries. This time, these entries are from the Harry Potter books! Includes events not written in the book and entries of JK Rowling.


**The Very Secret Diaries of Hogwarts and the Sorcerer's Stone**

Notes before I even started writing/Answers to FAQ:

-Yes, inspired by _Cassandra Claire's_ Secret Diaries (of the Fellowship)  
-No, not the same style or type as Claire's writing  
-No, I cannot guarantee this will be as good as her writings  
-Yes, based solely on the book's schedule, however maybe some things are movie-related  
-No, entries are organized mainly by entry numbers, not by days  
-Yes, there will be some/a lot of made up events that are not in the book or movie  
-Because it takes too long to make stories  
-I'm bored, care to read the rest and review?

Disclaimer: I do not own (_insert title of franchise here)_. This is merely fan work created solely for entertainment through non-profit methods. All events shown are fictional. The characters portrayed in (_insert title of this story here)_ are owned by their respective owners such as (_owner #1_), (_owner#2_), and J.K. Rowling & Arthur A. Levine Books/Scholastic Press. Certain references also may come from JK Rowling's official site .

For FanFiction Readers(12/29/04): This is a WIP - I plan to be releasing these by the characters as you will see in this first set of entries and not by the separate time periods/chapters in the book – that is if this survives a couple of add-ons, this means positive reviews and the site itself.

**_The Very Secret Diaries of Joanne Kathleen Rowling_**

**Of Writing Harry Potter**

Entry #1

Mmm… I'm in flavor country. . .

Anyways, I've just gotten some enlightenment on writing a fresh new story. I've decided to title the series 'Harry Potter.' It'll be much better than that story I wrote long ago, "Rabbit." Miss Bee just never did it for me. I've got better grammar now. I hope people will like it. I sure do! It's about a boy, Frito Lays, who lives with his uncle (umm still deciding a name that's not Bilbo) who carries the one golden Ring of dark magical powers forged by the Dark Lord, Sau… Volvo! –god I hate those cars. This is getting better and better each second!

Entry #2 (Day Two)

Blargh, people keep snitching on me that I'm making them cough in the cafés - getting me kicked out. By the way, I changed 'one golden Ring' to 'one golden snitch'- oh yes, of dark corrupting powers. Layouts for two chapters so far seem well also.

Hmm, I'll change to the Light brands. Maybe they give off less smoke. These things are interfering with my writing. If they do give off less smoke, I'll be able to write! . . .longer

Entry #3 (Day Four)

I just realized I named the book 'Harry Potter,' my original intensions for the main character name, when I actually named him Frito Lays, they make good chips. Better cross it out before the publishers see that. I'm healthy, really. Oh well. I think I should quit smoking.

Entry #4 (Day Five)

I've been thinking about adding these characters. Ah, still deciding. It's hard going through withdrawal. Thankfully a friendly waitress gave me this foreign gum. "Orbit" gum she calls it. Splendid! She claims her name is Jill Titor.

Character Ideas:

-_Albus the Grey_ – powerful magical wizard that guides Harry along his quest to destroy the snitch.

-_Abercrombie Filch_ – dull, dim-witted guy who wears boring clothes but secretly has a dark past and soon will be a great warrior and scholar and do 50 of the action and stunts in Harry Potter, cameo character filler: Alan Rickman!!! Get some of that _Die Hard_ action in there (hmm… Joanne-Kathleen Rickman) (sigh), he's about 19 years older than me, can't believe he's still single (Rima's nobody)– probably too hot

-_Pippin Weasel_ – friend of Harry Potter, klutz, dies three chapters into the story (take that you Portuguese troublemaker! Nobody makes a fool of Rowling in front of her English class!)

Entry #5 (Day Seven)

After chewing several hundred pieces of imported Wrigley's Extra gum, I've figured out I've been copying from Tolkien's works of The Lord of the Rings. What a coincidence, huh? Must've been the effects of smoking. (Sigh) Time to start from scratch again, including the idea. By the way, I've just gotten a computer to type on. Ah, it's a great relief from writing freehand.

Ooh, it's got this neat game, Minesweeper.

_Update:_ Hmm, my high score for Minesweeper is two minutes for Intermediate so far.

Entry #6 (Day Eight)

248 seconds, Expert mode! Muaha, I am the master of Minesweeper.

Entry #7 (Day Nine)

110 seconds, Expert!

Entry #8 (Dae 10?)

101 secundz, xprt! Wowsers, 159 cu of c-c-c-coffeh!. y havun't slept fo two, por wasdd its threw days? Dudes, thes Minesweeper gam wocks!

Entry #1b (Something... goes here.) Note: I seemed to have misplaced my diary and I can't remember where I put it. I'm writing right now on a paper bag.

99 seconds… whew. Excellent score. Hmm, now what? I know there was some thing I was supposed to write about - just can't seem to remember correctly.


End file.
